Here's To The Night
by Antares Altair
Summary: A Potions experience, a dark night in the dungeons, a confused betrayal, Forbidden love... *does contain torturous curses and suggested... happenings* R&R!
1. Here's To The Night I

A/N: This fic contains: angst, romance, no serious stuff until later, and I use the song Here's To The Night (Eve 6) later.  
  
Here's To The Night  
By: Antares Altair  
  
Draco was walking down the corridor to potions, looking up he saw Hermione. "mudblood ." he muttered to himself. His eyes strayed from the stone floor as he looked up again, as he did, Hermione looked his way, their eyes locked, her soft, chocolaty brown ones, with his sparkling silver ones, quickly they both looked away. Taking his seat in Potions, Draco prepared for another session of daydreaming and throwing spit-wads at Harry. "Class," Snape said "today we are experimenting on a repeatius memorius potion. Slytherin and Gryffindor pairing today," an appearance of loathing filled his eyes as they swept over Harry "Dumbledore wishes to keep up good inter-house relations," as he said this a look on his face showed that if anyone dared ask him how he felt about the inter-house relations, they would be making personal relations themselves with the stone floor of the dungeon "so, Longbottom, you will be pared with... Crabbe. Potter with Goyle," Harry groaned "Weasely go to Bullstrode, Granger... with Malfoy," a look of horror shown on Malfoy's face, matched only with that on Hermione's "Finnigan you'll be working with Pansy" Snape kept talking but all of it was blocked out by the haze of the realization that the next hours would be spent with a know-it-all mudblood. Hermione dragged her cauldron to where Draco was sitting. "So... here to have a few lessons eh mudblood?" he said, spitting out the last word as if it where a poisonous snake. "Yup," replied Hermione "figured you could use a couple." "Ouch! Little nippy aren't we?" he retorted "Gee, I don't know, maybe it has something to do with your attitude." She responded. Draco fell silent. Hermione bent over the book, her auburn locks fell over her face. "Twenty three lacewing wings! Yeesh, powerful!" she muttered. "What was that Granger?" Draco asked. "Oh," Hermione said "add three-fourths tablespoon of ground bicorn horn. And then put in half a quart of dragons blood and let it simmer." Draco did as she said, and sat back with his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. "Oh honestly!" she told him "make yourself useful! Start plucking the wings off of these." She threw the lacewings at him. "Okay, okay, don't frizzle your hair anymore than it already is, what are you doing for this potion anyway? I'm seeing me doing all the work." Hermione said nothing but glared at him. Draco added the wings and Hermione pronounced it done. "Now, according to this, we're to take a small drop of blood from each other, and drop it into the potion, then drink in one gulp. The effects should wear off in a couple of minutes." She said. "What exactly is this supposed to do?" Draco asked. "Well," Hermione answered "it allows us to look inside each others memories, not what the other person is thinking right now, but memories of things that have happened. Shame it only lasts a matter of minutes, there can be a lot of important things happening in one persons past. Of course, usually it's illegal to use this potion, if you pick the wrong person, things you've seen from their point of view, can scar many a wizard for life. But seeing as how we're 7th years, and it's Dumbledore...." Her voice trailed off. "OH CRAP!!!!!!!" Draco thought to himself "if she's gonna go back in my past, she'll see, I wonder she'll have to, if she can..." "Hermione, the person who goes back into someone else's past, will they simply watch it, or, will they experience it, the pain, or pleasure, or whatever it may be?" He asked. "Well," she answered "they should be able to fully experience everything, unless special precautions are made so that the person can't feel anything, but as it's Snape, he probably didn't." "Okay. Thanks." He replied in a distracted manner. "Thanks? Did he tell the filthy mudblood "thanks"?!?" he thought to himself "Oh well, I guess it's okay, I just can't let it happen again, never again." "Ready?" Hermione said lifting her glass "there should be a 5 second delay before it kicks in." "All right." He said with a light grin as he lifted his cup and downed the potion. Looking at Hermione he said "I'm sorry..." then the potion kicked in, "About wha..." she had time to say before she herself began to flip back through Draco's memories.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hermione's Memory~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Draco felt as if he where spinning in a whirlwind, around and around, blurs of many objects of different colors and shapes where flying around him, and suddenly, they all stopped. Around him he saw a pastel colored room with small decorative black bats and fake orange pumpkins. By the door sat a large bowl of sweets, which he mused contained none of the traditional chocolate frogs and Bernie Botts Every Flavor Beans. Instead there where a variety of brightly colored, cylinder shaped objects. His head shot up as a small ring came from the front of the house. "Hermione! Could you get that?." "Yah, sure mom!" he found himself speaking, except it wasn't in his voice, it was much higher, he looked down, and saw a black dress on his body and a rather stupid looking witch hat adorning his head. He felt himself standing up from the sitting position he had previously been in, picking up the bowl of sweets and walking to the door. Upon opening it, he was greeted with a chorus of "Trick Or Treat!" followed by many sacks being held out, he felt himself leaning down and passing out the treats to the children, and broad smile creased his lips, something he was quite unused to. Having shut the door, he found himself gracefully moving across the floor, putting the bowl down and returning to the sitting position. Looking across the room at a mirror, he almost yelled in surprise, the face staring back at him, was that of a young Hermione Granger. "Herm! Are you almost ready?" her mother yelled down. "Yes mum!" she replied. I get it now, Hermione's in control, all I have to do is stand back and watch, this must be something important that happened in her life, that's what this potion does, doesn't it? Show one of the most prominent memories, I guess this is what she was thinking about when she took the potion, a Halloween, a muggle Halloween. That meant... the last thing he had been thinking about, was... "Come on Herm! Time to go!" Hermione's mother came down the stairs, she was hot, sorry Hermione, but I mean... whoa! Hermione's mother ushered her out the door, carrying a plastic pumpkin and a fake wart on her nose, she and her mother approached their neighbors house. These are all rather small dwellings, but, maybe they suited the muggles well enough, he had never heard anyone complain about them, not like he conversed with muggles often. Watching as her small hand reached up and rang the doorbell, he thought about his father, and secretly wandered why he had never done anything like this with him. He saw through Hermione's eyes, as an old lady came to the door, he heard the words "Trick or Treat" come from his mouth, and felt the same pleasure Hermione must have felt taking the candy. But, something wasn't right, he looked down, and saw the plastic pumpkin was glowing a bright orange, as if by... magic. He realized, Hermione must have been about 10, soon to be 11, and her witch powers where being revealed, whenever she felt happy. Moving on like this, from house to house, her pumpkin lighting up every time, no one seemed to notice however. Upon reaching one house however, an old, mean-looking lady came to the door "What are you supposed to be? A witch? Ha!" she sneered "Witches are purely fictional! Nothing but myth!" With this, she slammed the door in her face, this time, instead of lighting up the lantern, it began to rain, rain cold salty drops, forcing them to retreat to the safety and warmth of their home. Wrapping up in a fluffy towel Draco sat on the couch, sipping a hot cup of cocoa, watching the rain pour. This is actually quite nice, I can understand why she's happy, this is a warm home, with loving, supporting parents, I can also understand her work drive, a place like this would make anyone want to succeed, god, the rain drops look gorgeous in the sunset. He closed his eyes and almost fell asleep, listening to the rain fall. Awakening with a sudden jolt, he opened his eyes as a mass of feathers flew over his head. "AHHHH!!!!!" he heard himself scream, in Hermione's voice of course, until he recognized it as an owl, much like the ones in the Hogwarts owlery. Tied to it's leg was a yellow envelope, immediately ripping it open, he watched as she read eagerly, the same words he had read 6 long years ago. Then, he felt the world swirling, everything going forward this time, colored blurs moving faster and faster, until it all came to a complete stop, in front of him he saw a shaking Hermione, looking at him in pure terror. "Oh Crap." He said to himself.  
~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Draco's Memory~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Spinning, rapidly, objects, first few, than many, streaming by me in endless, shapeless blurs. Then, the whole world came to stop, as soon as everything came into focus, she wished it would've kept going. Looking around she found herself in cold metal shackles, suspended about three feet off the ground, where she came just about level with a man she recognized as Draco's father: Lucius Malfoy. He was standing there grinning, the same evil grin Draco used when he had just gotten Hagrid sent to Azkaban, that must be where he gets it, she thought to herself. Looking down, she yelped in shock, the sight that met her, was not her own pink skin, under fine black robes, but Draco's usually uniquely white skin, covered in a fine layer of blood and grim. As if feeling her bare back against the wall for the first time, she cringed, there where multiple, wide gashes across her shoulder blades and lower back, these where being rubbed and further torn by the small sharp stones that adorned the wall of the cold, and rather damp dungeon she was being held in. Across from her Lucius was holding a whip, which she noted, looked as though it had been used on many horses, although, now it was covered in a thick layer of sticky, red blood. Through a dim haze, she became vaguely aware that she was being spoken to. "How many times have I told you?! You are not, under ANY circumstances to leave this house, without your mother or I accompanying you!!" Draco's father yelled. "But fath-" she felt herself begin. "I don't care if you where just walking up to the gate! You still left this house unaccompanied! That is a minded disregard to the rules your mother and I have set for you!" Lucius interrupted. "But mother said I could!" Hermione felt herself protest. "Well then" he replied "this is what you get for listening to a women." He spat the last word out in disgust. Then uttered a single word, holding his wand towards his son. "Crucio." An all-consuming, white hot pain shot through her body, she began to spasm and in doing this, she ripped the gashes on her back further, rubbing them up and down against the wall, leaving a smeared trail of blood. Opening one hazed eye, she saw Lucius, standing there, laughing. "Extremio Crucio!" he yelled in the delight of seeing his son suffer. As he did so, she felt as if her entire body was being ripped apart, slowly, first crushing the bones, then tearing at the muscle, driving blades into her flesh, then a feeling as if salt where being ground into those wounds, her eyes felt as if they where being ripped out, and her hair was threatening to be yanked away and take her entire scalp with it. "Finite Incantium." He uttered "I hope you have learned, disobeying me is VERY, VERY dangerous." As he said this, he undid the binding shackles and threw her to the floor. "Go." He ordered. Hermione felt herself begin to run, trying in every effort to move in a straight line, she ran to Draco's bedroom, and shut the door. She felt herself collapsing on the down bed, her eyes closing, she felt the agony his body was in, the feeling of every cell exploding was enough to make anyone appreciate the simple pleasures of parents who gave a damn about their kids. She lifted a hand to her/Draco's face, there was no moistness of any kind. "Oh yah," she remembered "Malfoy's never cry."  
The swirling began again, she still ached all over from the cuts and bruises the curses had left, the blurs swirled around her, but she had slipped into a sense of not caring, but as she awoke, finding herself staring into Draco's eyes, terror crept over her, it was as if realizing for the first time, that he went through that, every time he went home...   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Plot is mine, characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! OR I WON'T POST ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!  



	2. Here's To The Night II

A/N: This is a chapter fic, it contains: angst, romance, no serious stuff until later, and I use the song Here's To The Night (Eve 6) later.  
  
Here's To The Night  
By: Antares Altair  
Draco looked at her "Oh crap." He said. He couldn't help but wonder, which memory she had been through, by the look on her face, it appeared as if she had met Lucius, but he couldn't be sure. "Hermione-" he began, but got cut off by Snape "Well, it appears as if everyone's back, so pack up and leave." Hermione said nothing but promptly hauled her cauldron back to where Harry and Ron where, and gathered her things in silence. Draco, doing the same, proceeded out the door and towards the Slytherin common room. "Salazar!" he said, and the rocks vanished, allowing him access to the place in which there where several chairs and a fireplace crackling. Moving on to the dormitories, he threw his bags down on the four-poster bed, promptly collapsing and starting on his arithmacy homework. Half-way through, he lost his concentration, he couldn't help but wonder if Hermione would be able to do her homework, after all, he knew that he hadn't been able to do much of anything, after he had narrowly escaped his father. With thoughts of Lucius on his mind, he finished what he could of the homework, and headed down for the evening meal.  
~~~  
Try as she might, she had no way of being able to finish her homework, she hadn't said a word to Harry or Ron, and refused to talk to anyone. The thoughts of the whip, bearing fresh in her mind, she had gathered a good idea of why this potion was made illegal, and thought it was rightfully so. Poor Draco, she couldn't believe that he had to go through that more than once, what an awful curse. After many failed attempts at her homework, she gave in and fell asleep, until she was awakened by Lavender and told to go to supper. Walking in silence, she followed Parvarti to the Great Hall, where she looked over at the Slytherin table, to see the silver hared Draco, laughing with Crabbe and Goyle. Sighing, she sat down at the Gryffindor table, and ate carefully, not saying a word.  
~~~  
Draco was walking through the corridors, on his way to nowhere in particular, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he saw an unruly mop of hair, covering bizarrely green eyes in glasses. "What do you want Potter?" he asked in a drawling voice. "Well, I've noticed that ever since potions, in which Hermione was paired with YOU, she hasn't talked to anyone, and even weirder, she hasn't done her homework!" Harry replied. "So, you assume that since she was with me in Potions, I'm to blame for her acting weirdly?" he retorted. "Well," said Harry in a cautious manner "it does seem an interesting coincidence that immediately after she had been paired with you, she's started acting funny." "I may not be on the best terms with your little mudblood friend, but she is female and I have been taught that it is improper to harm women, now, if you'll excuse me, I fear I will be late." Draco said, walking away.   
Upon reaching the dormitory where he stayed, he sat down on the bed and began rummaging through his chest for a spare bit of parchment and a quill.   
~~~  
"Are you sure he didn't say anything else?" Ron asked. "I'm sure" replied Harry. "Should we ask Hermione something about it though?" "Ask me what?" a voice from behind them said. "Oh, um, well, Harry and I've been noticing that, well you've been acting a bit off, and we thought it might have something to do with Malfoy, so Harry went and asked the git, and he said that he wouldn't hurt you because you where a girl." Ron supplied. "Well," replied Hermione "I suppose it kinda does have something to do with Malfoy. And Ron, don't use that language it's not his fault. (Ron who was cursing in the background, abruptly stopped) No matter though, I've got to go." As she left Harry drew Ron's attention to a sheet of parchment with what looked like green ink on it, that was grasped firmly in Hermione's right hand.   
~~~  
"There" Draco said to no one "done, now all I can do is wait and pray she'll come." Sending off the owl, he leaned back on the wall behind him, "I hope she isn't scarred for life, no one, not even I deserve the kind of punishment my father is capable of." He thought.   
*****4 Hours Later*****  
Moving up the stairs out of the dungeons, Draco began to head for the main hall, which led to an exit from the castle, he had exactly 15 minutes to get to the lakeside. A scratching noise reached his ears. Mrs. Norris. Quickly moving to a hidden pathway, he waited for a few minutes until he saw the cat had disappeared. Continuing on, he made it to the place he was supposed to meet with her, having two minutes to spare. Sitting down on a large rock, he was able to see both entrances to Hogwarts. Soon after, he saw a dark figure come from the nearest door, it moved quickly towards him.   
~~~  
Sitting beside him on the rock, Hermione pulled off the hood of her cloak. "You came." Said Draco. "Of course I came, It isn't like me to stand someone up." She replied So "I'm here, what do you want?" Draco looked at with a softness in his eyes she had never seen before. "I wanted to know," he replied "what exactly you saw in my memories, which one you went through, and I figured you'd like to know the same." Hermione nodded, of course she did. "Also," he continued "I heard from Potter that you've been acting a bit off, and I'm wondering why, so, care to give any answers?" Hermione bit her lip and looked at him "Tell me what you saw first," she said to him "then I'll talk." "Fine," Draco replied "I saw you, when you where 10 or 11, going out on Halloween, dressed as a witch, and a rather cheesy one at that I might add, no offense. I saw your magic working, and you getting your letter from Hogwarts. Quite interesting, it is, the way muggles do Halloween. There, now you know, are you going to answer my question?" Hermione smiled, "Maybe." Draco looked frustrated. "Witch with an attitude" he muttered "Oh fine," she began "I saw you when you where with your father, in the dungeons," she winced at the thought "I felt the whip marks on your back, and they way the rubbed against the stone wall as Lucius did the unforgivable curse, and another curse, much like it, but more painful, probably one that should be unforgivable as well. They where both awful, I've never felt anything like it, it was like, my muscles where being shredded and ripped from my skin, and my every nerve where being sliced up into millions of pieces with a white-hot knife." She began to sob, recalling the pain. Draco drew her into him, and let her cry on his shoulder. "It's okay." She heard him say "It's okay, you'll never feel anything like that again." Looking up at him, she said "But you will, won't you?" Draco said nothing, but looked straight ahead. Hermione put her hands around his back and inside his shirt. Draco twitched at this movement, but said nothing. Moving her hands along his spine, to his shoulders, he felt the long and wide gash marks that whips had left. She traced them with her fingers and looked at him with pity in her eyes. "Don't say anything to any  
one about any of this." He said. She nodded solemnly. He put his arms around her and closed his eyes. A faint barking sound and his eyes shot open. "Hermione, we've got to move." He said quietly. "Why?" she asked. "Because" he replied "Fang." Looking towards the Forbidden Forest Hermione saw a man, twice the size of a normal man, and a dog, a giant Boarhound to be exact. "Shit..." Hermione said. "Granger, I didn't know you cussed." Draco said, laughing lightly. "Shuttup Malfoy." She replied. Standing up, Hermione and Draco began slink towards the castle, but too late, OOOOOOORRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! An awful sound filled the night. "Run." Hissed Draco. Without looking back, they broke into a fast sprint, Draco pulling ahead with his long stride, lengthy legs do come in handy you know. They had almost reached the giant doors leading into the castle, when Hermione tripped and fell, Draco didn't notice until Fang was only a few yards from her, swiftly turning around, he ran back to her. "Whoa! Easy Fang!" they heard a booming voice call. " "Ermione, Draco, what 'ar you ter doing here? Yer supposed to be in bed!" "Yes," Hermione hastily replied "We know, Draco had me come out here so he could ask me a question about school, and when we heard you coming...." "Alright, I won't report ya, seeing as how it was about schoolwork an such, but get back ter bed! Now!" Hagrid replied. Once they had walked out of earshot Draco turned to Hermione and said "You lied to a teacher! First cussing, now this! I can't believe it." "Yah," Hermione replied "I've been hanging out with you far too much." Draco laughed, a smile tugging at his lips. Stepping inside the castle, they fell immediately silent, and stayed that way until they reached the Gryffindor portrait. Hermione turned to Draco, looking at him "Well, goodbye, I suppose I'll see you in Care of Magical Creatures?" "Yah," he replied softly "goodbye." Turning away, they returned their separate paths.  
  
A/N: HeeHeeHee, more to come, if I get enough reviews!!!! Next time there might be more romance, not real sure yet, I've got a couple of ideas. ::smiles evilly::   
Disclaimer: People/Places/Things/Other copyrighted material belong to J.K. Rowling, or, more appropriately, Warner Bros.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  



	3. Here's To The Night III

A/N: This is a chapter fic, it contains: angst, romance, based off of the song "Here's To The Night" that I always use to envision a D/Hr relationship.   
Disclaimer: People/Places/Things/Other copyrighted material belong to J.K. Rowling, or, more appropriately, Warner Bros.  
  
Here's To The Night  
By: Antares Altair  
  
Christmas vacation was finally over, classes where about to resume and Draco and Hermione had only talked briefly since that one night. Draco was sitting in the Great Hall with the rest of the Slytherins, eating the morning meal, the regular storm of swooping owls flooded the hall, dropping letters to each of the students they where addressed to. Draco was bent over his toast, when a little tawny brown owl landed on his plate. "What the crap!" he yelled, then looking around, hoping no one had heard him, he untied the note, seeing who it as from, he tucked it in his pocket, and hastily finished breakfast. Heading up to the dormitory with a couple of other boys, he veered off towards the library, where he was sure to be alone. Pulling out the letter, he read:  
Draco, I don't know why I'm doing this, maybe I'm crazy, but I want you to meet me, tomorrow, when everyone is at Hogsmeade, meet me in the dungeon that's on the opposite end of the hallway from Snapes'. Please Come!  
-Hermione  
  
Why in the hell would she want me to meet her there? Why in the hell would she want me to meet her? Why in the hell am I even talking to her? Oh yah, the whole potions thing, Damn you Snape! Standing up, he began to move out towards the library door, Hermione, at that same time was coming through the library door, as he past her, he gave a small nod. Hermione acknowledged and proceeded to make her way to the restricted section.   
Upon entering the commons room, the sight that met Draco's eyes was not a pleasant one. Facing him, was an exact mirror, only a bit more mature maybe, of himself. "Draco," he said "come with me." Draco followed him to a tiny candy wrapper, which he and his father touched, instantly they where transported to Malfoy Manor. Continuing to follow his father, Draco looked around at the cold damp dungeons, cringing as he saw the people housed in his fathers cells. Lucius stopped in front of one cell in particular, there he saw an image engraved in his mind forever.   
~~~  
***next day***  
She had little time before Draco would meet her there, it was the late afternoon, and it was to her knowledge that all the Hogwarts students (with the exception of her and Draco) would be spending the night at the inn, as a special treat, most of the teachers where there too, but Hermione knew how to put up a simple charm that would repel the remaining ones. Sitting down on a long stone table that was in the center of the room. The sound of footsteps was heard outside the door, she hid herself just in case it was unwanted company. Draco stepped in, a look of pain and grimace on his face, his silver hair glowing in the evening sun, that was swiftly sinking. Sitting down beside her, he asked "What do you want?" Hermione laid her hand on his back, he winced, pulling her hand away, she saw a red liquid on her palm, the same red liquid covered the back of his shirt. "Take off your shirt." Hermione ordered. Draco, reluctantly did so, revealing a small silver dragon that hung on a silver chain around his chest, and a nicely toned body. "I can't see in this light." Hermione said softly. Draco responded by lying on his stomach on the table, where the evening sunlight flooded the surface. Hermione gasped. "Draco... maybe we should tell Dumbledo-" "No." he interrupted fiercely "no one." Hermione ran her fingers gently over the many bloody slashes in his back, feeling him wince every time she same near one. Her hands moved down his back, bringing him a sort of cool relief to the areas she touched. "Oh Draco..." He laid his head down on the table and closed his eyes, moaning. Hermione sat beside him for a while, stroking his back. Suddenly, she stood up and walked over to a cauldron bubbling in the corner, mixing in the ingredients to make the potion she wanted, she heard Draco ask in a low voice "What are you doing?" "You'll see." She replied simply, continuing to stir and mix. Pouring the potion into a goblet, she then took out a small silver dagger, decorated with carved figures of dragons on the handle and walked over to Draco. Picking up his hand she said "Hold still." "Why?" he asked as she took the tip of the blade and cut a small fine gash on the pad of his thumb, quickly, she collected a small drop of blood and added it to her potion. "What Was That For?!" he exclaimed. "Shuttup and lie still!" drinking the potion, she moved over and sat down next to Draco, who had grudgingly returned to his previous position on the table. Hermione suddenly began to fly back in time, not as far though, which was probably a good thing, seeing as too much farther and she thought she might be getting sick on Draco's past.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Draco's Memory~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Walking down a dark, damp, foul-smelling passageway, Hermione (now in Draco's body) followed a fair-haired man in front of her, who could only be Draco's father. Stopping in front of one cell, she looked in and immediately held back a scream. In front of her was a dark-haired woman, who's pointed features where covered in dirt and blood. Her white skin was yellow and bruised, blood leaking out of sores, new and old. "Narcissa...." The words tumbled out of her mouth. "In boy." The man beside him hissed. She felt herself moving into the stone chamber and kneeling beside Draco's mother as the door closed behind him. A feeling overwhelmed her, one of Draco's she decided, one that had been particularly strong at the moment, it was hard to say what it was, pity maybe? It was impossible to tell. She went over the far corner of the dungeon and laid down, closing her eyes, she finally went to sleep.  
Waking up a little while later, she found herself, in Draco's flesh hanging once again from the stone wall, facing the wall this time. A searing pain ripped through her back as the whip lashed over her again, trailing bloody marks. Over and over again, until her back was raw and there was hardly any skin left that wasn't torn to shreds. Lucius walked over and let her down from the wall, she followed him, wincing with every step. He led her back to the cell where Draco's mother lay, she was even bloodier than she had been. Lucius just stared at her with his eyes of steel, she felt herself nod knowingly and pick up Draco's wand. Narcissa curled up in a ball as a curse fell upon her "Crucio!" Hermione watched as figure before her squirmed and writhed, she herself recalled the pain that curse made you feel. She mentally shuddered. "Finite Incantium." She whispered. Only then did she become aware of Draco's father muttering words at her "Torturus Mortificatus." He whispered. She saw all of Draco's worst memories flashing before her eyes, except, she saw them with her parents in place of Draco's, it was her mother she was slowly killing, not Draco's. "Oh My God..." she said as she began to spin forwards towards the stone dungeon.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as Hermione became awakened, Draco cast a spell, "Memorias Revieturus" he fell into a trance, from which he awoke from only a short time after, knowing all that had happened. "Hermione...." He said softly. She just looked at him, shaking. He jumped down off of the table and led her over to a chair in the corner. "I don't even know why I'm here, if you where an idiot enough to go back into my past, again, then you deserve to suffer." He turned to leave. "Wait...." Hermione sniffled "Don't go yet...." Draco turned around "Why not? Are you now suddenly the boss of me? I will not be given orders by filthy mudblood scum!" "Come off it Draco!" she exclaimed "I was just trying to help, I thought that maybe, well, we had more in common than we thought and..." Draco walked back over to her and held her chin in his hand, forcing her eyes to his "What is it that we have in common Mudblood? Huh? Do your parents beat you? Do they expect things from you, you know you can never give them? Do you know what it feels like to come home to a nice house, with everything you could ever want and have someone stare you in the eye and tell you, you don't deserve it?"  
She stared back at him, with calm, understanding soft brown eyes "I know what it's like to be shunned, look at Ron and Harry, they have each other, what about me? I have no one. You also, have no one, we are truly two of a kind." Draco stalked away to a corner of the room, and sat down, Hermione followed him, his shirt still lie in a crumpled heap on the floor beside the stone table.   
She sat beside him, waiting for the verbal lashing she had coming. "What do you want Granger?" he asked softly. Hermione looked at him and said "Why are you such and asshole Malfoy?" A small grin played on Draco's lips as he turned his head towards the window. "Why do you care?" Hermione looked at him with her inquisitive chocolate eyes, she didn't say anything as she moved a little closer. Draco looked back at her, his silver eyes briefly meeting hers, the little remaining sunlight reflected off his hair. He inched a little closer to her, so there was only half a foot of space between them. "What does your father do, that can do... this?" Hermione asked, running her fingers over the bloody gashes, magically healing them as she went.   
"Thank you...." Was all Draco could say as sweet relief washed over him. But she didn't hear him, she was inching closer to him, there was only about two inches in between them now. Malfoy moved the rest of the way. Deep brown eyes met reflective silver ones, now, becoming more of a blue than gray. "Hermione...." He began. "Shush, don't talk..." Hermione responded softly "Not now..." Putting his arm around her, Draco pulled her close, into a slow, passionate kiss, his mouth on hers, her tongue caressing the roof of his mouth. Hermione felt herself being pushed to the ground, Draco's full weight pressed against her, his hands cushioning her head.....   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
All of the suns light gone from the world, the sky clouded over, and opaque drops of rain fell from the sky.   
Draco propped himself up against the stone wall, watching her sleep, the auburn locks of hair fell delicately across her face.  
"What are you staring at?" the thought-to-be-sleeping Hermione mumbled.   
"One of the most beautiful creatures on God's green Earth." He replied, smiling. Hermione curled up against him and said "I love you too Draco..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The night had passed passionatly, now Draco was laying on the cool stone floor, with the heat from Hermione's body radiating off of his own. She stirred, and he wrapped his arm around her, the early morning sun was beginning to rise, and little streams of light ran through the small windows.   
Hermione was still asleep when he got up, being careful not to wake her, he got dressed, and looking once more at the creature in front of him, remembering all of the sweaty events from the previous night. "I love you too Mione..."  
Turning away from the angel at his feet, the black cape billowing out behind him as he walked swiftly out the door, and away from the best night of his life.  
  
A/N: See the little box down there? Life-size blow up Draco's to all who use it!  



	4. Here's To The Night IV

A/N: This is a chapter fic, it contains: angst, romance, based off of the song "Here's To The Night" that I always use to envision a D/Hr relationship.   
Disclaimer: People/Places/Things/Other copyrighted material belong to J.K. Rowling, or, more appropriately, Warner Bros.  
  
Here's To The Night  
By: Antares Altair  
  
***The Day After***  
Hermione was walking down the corridor to Potions with Harry and Ron. "Have you seen Malfoy today?" she asked. "No, for the thousandth time, NO! Why do you care so much anyway?" At this Hermione fell silent, if only they knew....  
Potions went as normal, but she hardly heard anything, it was as if the world was blocked off by a sheet of glass, waiting to be shattered.  
At dinner, Harry tried to spark conversation with his female friend, but to no avail, she was lost in her own world, staring at the ceiling which was showing a quickly dimming light, and the first stars began to shine.  
Hermione was the first to leave the table, running straight to her dormitory, where she cried into her pillow "Where is he? Why doesn't he talk to me? I thought we had something special but.... But... DRACO!" her pillow muffled the sound of her sobbing "oh Draco..." Tears ran down her cheeks in floods, she turned on her back and looked up at the canopy, a dark green letter was tucked in the corner. She sat up and pulled the letter out, opening the envelope she pulled out a shimmering silver letter, edged in red... blood.   
Dearest Hermione,  
Last night, we shared a relationship that was truly sacred. Thank you.  
I am sorry I had to do this, but I couldn't let my father get to the one thing that mattered most to me, you.  
I can't sum up what I want to say to you in words, so here's a poem I've written, it says everything.  
  
You where my refuge  
You where my strength  
The blade my enemy  
Only at length  
My love for you  
Made me blind  
Your love for me  
Messed up my mind  
I'm so weak-willed  
No hope in sight  
What will I chose  
Dark or Light?  
Pain is relief  
Temporary  
You're long lasting  
Carrying me  
You confuse all  
Death is clear  
My screams are ones  
No one can hear  
I'm sorry Mione  
My love is deep  
But my heart is one  
You can not keep  
Never again  
Will you see my face  
At least not  
In a human space  
But I'll be here   
Ever watching  
Ever waiting  
You'll see me only  
When the moon waning  
At all times, I'll still be here  
Unable to be viewed by eye  
Or seen by mirror  
Remember me as You grow old  
Remember me as Summers grow cold  
Remember me as Love grows bold  
Remember me as Life Unfolds  
  
Love Always Hermione....  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
  
Tears again spilled freely down her cheeks, he was gone.... Forever.  
The envelope dropped from her hand to the floor, another sheet of emerald paper fell out of it, this one edged in silver, and silver lettering on the front, it read:  
  
So denied so I lied  
Are you the now or never kind?  
In a day and a day love  
I'm going to be gone for good again  
  
Are you willing to be had? Are you cool with just tonight?  
  
Here's a toast to all those who hear me all to well.  
Here's to the night we felt alive.  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry.  
Here's to goodbye tomorrow's going to come to soon.  
  
Put your name on the line  
along with place and time  
want to stay, not to go, I want to ditch the logical.  
Here's a toast to all those who hear me all to well.  
Here's to the night we felt alive.  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry.  
Here's to goodbye tomorrow's going to come to soon.  
  
All my time is froze in motion  
can't I stay an hour or two or more  
don't let me let you go  
  
don't let me let you go  
  
Here's a toast to all those who hear me all to well.  
Here's to the night we felt alive.  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry.  
Here's to goodbye, tomorrow's going to come to soon.  
  
To soon  
  
Here's to the night we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye tomorrow's going to come to soon  
  
  
A/N: ACK! I didn't mean to kill him! I swear! I was just gonna leave it at the one night stand thing, but I HAD to kill him!  
!SORRY!  
Review?Please?  



End file.
